Ric Flair
Richard Morgan Fliehr better known by his ring name, Ric Flair, is a retired professional wrestler. Also known as "The Nature Boy," Flair is among the most well known wrestlers in the world, and has been one of wrestling's biggest stars since the late 1970s. Flair is recognized by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and Pro Wrestling Illustrated (PWI) as a 16-time World Heavyweight Champion, although his actual tally of world championship reigns varies by source - some totaling as high as 20. In World Championship Wrestling (WCW), he also had two stints as a booker—from 1989–1990 and again in 1994. According to WWE and PWI, Flair is an eight-time National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) Champion, six-time WCW Champion and two-time WWF/E Champion. Flair also won the 1992 Royal Rumble and the WWE Intercontinental Championship; he was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame in 2008. Videos Magazine Covers Image:Pwd8608S.jpeg|Pro Wrestling Ilustrated Image Gallery Image:Flairwahoo.gif|Flair and Wahoo prepare to do battle in Richmond in 1976. Image:Flairwahoo3.gif|Flair and Wahoo prepare to do battle in Richmond in 1976. Image:Ricflairwm24.jpg|Ric Flair at WrestleMania XXIV Image:Ric Flair - Wooooo.jpg|Ric Flair says his famous catchphrase "Wooooo!" at a WWE house show. Image:Figure 4.jpg|Flair applying the figure four leglock on Mr. Kennedy. Image:HBK-and-Flair-backhand-chops.jpg|Flair and Shawn Michaels delivering Knife edge chops to Mikey. Trivia *In March of 2008 Flair was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame! *Ric Flair won the WWF Championship for the first time at the 1992 Royal Rumble. He won the Royal Rumble Match to win the vacant WWF Championship. *Flair wont the "NWA World Heavyweight Championship" on September 17, 1981 in a match against Dusty Rhodes. It was the first time he won the title. *Ric survived a plane crash on October 4, 1975 in Wilmington, North Carolina. He suffers from back injuries that he got in the crash. *Flair has four children. From his first wife, Leslie Goodman, he has Meegan and David. He and his second wife, Elizabeth, have Ashley and Reid. Quotes Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Figure Four Leglock *'Nicknames' :*"Slick Ric" :*"The Dirtiest Player In The Game" :*"The Nature Boy" :*"The Real World Champion" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Greg Valentine & Ric Flair - with Greg Valentine :*Team Package - with Lex Luger :*Evolution :*The Four Horsemen :*Magnificent Seven :*Millionaire's Club :*Yamasaki Corporation *'Managers' :*Baby Doll (NWA) :*Bobby Heenan (WWF) (1991-1992) :*Hiro Matsuda (WCW) (1989) :*Miss Elizabeth (WCW) :*Missy Hyatt (WCW) :*Mr. Perfect (WWF) (1992) :*Sensuous Sherri (WCW) (1994) :*Woman (NWA, WCW) (1989-1990, 1995-1996) *'Wrestlers managed' :*Batista (WWE) :*Randy Orton (WWE) :*Triple H (WWE) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Scott McGhee :*Stan Lane *'Theme music' :*"Also Sprach Zarathustra" by Richard Strauss (WCW, WWE) Championships and accomplishments *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Heavyweight Champion (10 time) :*NWA World Tag Team Champion (3 time) - with Blackjack Mulligan (1), Greg Valentine (2) :*NWA United States Heavyweight Champion (5 time) :*NWA Television Champion (1 time) :*NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Champion (4 time) :*NWA Mid-Atlantic Television Champion (1 time) :*NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Champion (3 time) - with Rip Hawk (1), Greg Valentine (1), Big John Studd (1) :*NWA Missouri Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW World Heavyweight Champion (8 time) :*WCW International World Heavyweight Champion (2 time) :*WCW United States Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' :*WWF World Heavyweight Champion (2 time) :*World Tag Team Champion (3 time) - with Roddy Piper (1), Batista (2) :*WWE Intercontinental Champion (1 time) :*Royal Rumble winner (1992) :*2008 WWE Hall of Fame inductee See also *Ric Flair’s career history *Ric Flair’s event history *Ric Flair’s gimmicks *Significant Storylines External links and references *Ric Flair profile at WWE.com *Ric Flair profile at CAGEMATCH.net Flair, Ric Flair, Ric Flair, Ric Flair, Ric Flair, Ric Flair, Ric Flair, Ric Flair, Ric Flair, Ric Flair, Ric Flair, Ric Flair, Ric Flair, Ric Flair, Ric Flair, Ric Flair, Ric